


Dog

by Singull



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singull/pseuds/Singull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't like dogs. She didn't want a dog. She didn't want to care for a dog.</p>
<p>And yet...here she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally working on another Cullen/Cyrille thing, but then this just up and hit me and I had to write it even though I should be sleeping. xD; Enjoy.

Cyrille never saw the appeal of canine pets.

They were a pain in the ass to train, they always smelled distinctly _dog-ish_ \--even right after getting a bath! They drooled, barked, begged, and chewed on everything they could get a hold of. They even licked their own butts--and then licked your face right after! _Blech!_

Honestly, she wasn't a fan of pets in general. She liked her horse just fine, and some of Leliana's birds were all well and good--but they all had something to offer that made all the work of caring for them worth the trouble. The horses made a long journey a little shorter and made for excellent alarms when something undesirable strayed near camp at night, and the birds made keeping in contact with the rest of Thedas that much easier while they were cooped up in Skyhold in the middle of the mountains.

So why was it that she was up in the middle of the night, walking a runt of a Mabari pup around the damn courtyard waiting for it to finally take a damn shit?

Oh, she knew the answer to that, and he was all snuggled up nice and cozy in her bed up in her quarters just snoozing the night away. Something she very much wished she could be doing right now. Unfortunately for her, It was one of the few times where Cullen had actually managed to sleep through most of a night without a nightmare waking him up, so the mage just didn't have the heart to rouse him when his new pup was pacing about her room, looking ready to soil her rug at any moment.

Cyrille grumbled tiredly to herself, cursing the day that that damn ex-Templar was born with that damn face that she found exceedingly difficult to see with anything less than a pleased expression on it.

When the breeder had come to Skyhold to show off her prized warhounds, Cyrille had no interest in taking even one on--they did well enough without some drooling mutts stinking up the place. But then she had caught the fond look on Cullen's face as he looked over the Mabari hounds appreciatively, and before she knew what she was doing, she was telling the breeder she'd take whatever dog imprinted on the commander.

Cullen had been pleasantly surprised with the sudden gift, and then very amused when he'd caught sight of how red his Inquisitor's ears had gotten from embarrassment. It was always touching seeing how flustered she got when she gave him a gift that he liked, but this time around the look she had on her face had nearly made him choke on his laughter. She looked so torn between being incredibly pleased with herself and then absolutely mortified as she'd realized what she'd just gotten the both of them into.

If that all wasn't bad enough on its own, Dorian just _had_ to be there to witness the whole thing. _Oh yes_ , he very much enjoyed teasing Cyrille relentlessly for being such a bleeding heart when it came to her beloved commander. Safe to say, the Tevinter mage woke up to a winter wonderland within his quarters several times until he finally stopped poking fun at her.

Cyrille came back to the present as she tried to fight back a yawn and failed miserably. She glowered blearily at the Mabari pup--what had Cullen named him again? Captain? Barkspawn? Ser Farts-a-lot? Maker, she didn't know. It was just too damn late to remember some silly mutt's name. As far as she knew at the moment, Dog would have done just fine. Whatever the pup's name was, he was doing his usual twirling about as he found yet another patch of grass that interested him, but refusing to just do his business and be done with it.

"Oh just take a _shit_ already!" Cyrille finally yelled impatiently, ignoring the bemused looks the scouts on night duty gave her. The sudden yell effectively did its job as the pup jumped, and in its startled state, let loose a small pile of smelly brown nuggets onto the dirt as it stared up at the grumpy qunari woman.

Cyrille stared disdainfully back at the small canine and groaned in relief. " _Finally!_ Now c'mon. Back to bed--DON'T _EAT_ IT!"

Next time, Cyrille noted to herself, she was just going to dump the pup off in Dorian's room.


End file.
